


The Night's Song

by letsdoaskit



Series: The Song Series [1]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, have this, im sad, it ends sort of happy, like i attempted writing happy at the end but im not sure how well it worked?, sad little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsdoaskit/pseuds/letsdoaskit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark always loved looking into the night sky and hearing it's music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night's Song

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I'm sad. I don't know why. So take this product of my sadness and join me. Rides With Jack will be updated when I'm back to fluff and sunshine mode for anyone interested in that. Please, tune back in soon for that. Thanks for reading, love ya.  
> -letsdoaskit
> 
> *I apologize for my dumb grammar mistakes. I didn't proof read this at all.

      Every week, Mark went to his local park. Sometimes he would bring food, sometimes a blanket, and maybe even his dog, Chica, once or twice. It all depended on his mood. He would go in any weather, rain, snow, or sunshine. He made sure to never miss a single week. The friends that started noticing brushed it off when he said it was just because he liked to walk. But, he lied to them.

He had a very specific reason for going to this park every single week. Though sometimes he couldn't remember himself and if he could, he wouldn't be able to voice it out loud. Sometimes it felt like a chore, sometimes it felt like a privilege, but he knew he wouldn't stop. It was his routine now and no one could break it.

He'd sit alone for hours watching the sun disappear and the stars brighten the sky around him. He'd watch as families and couples slowly left in favor of their houses. He pitied them for missing such an amazing sight and the chance to hear their song. If you listened carefully enough, you could hear the people you've lost sing to you. The old lullaby from your mother at night, the classic rock from your dad as he worked on his car, the random duets from your friends that you lost too early, your grandmother's old voice pitching in with the song she danced to at her wedding all those years ago. He heard them as if they were sitting beside him, yet he still felt as if they were a million miles away. He'd get lost in the sounds for hours before jolting back to reality at some early hour in the morning when everyone else was asleep.

This particular week was no different. He pulled the blanket out of his car and made his way towards the normal spot that he sat in. Only two hours had passed when he got the phone call. He'd had a bad feeling all week and he expected that it was all building towards this phone call. He carefully pulled it from his pocket, hoping not to disturb the song that was filling the air around him. The caller ID was that of his friend, Wade. He hesitantly clicked the answer button and raised the phone to his ear.

"Wade, what's wrong?" He asked softly.

"How did you- Know what? Never mind. It's Jack, he's here now." Wade said. Mark's heart had an annoying habit of skipping a beat whenever Jack's name was mentioned and it certainly wasn't helping his concentration at the moment.

"Yes, but what's the problem?" Mark asked, not understanding how Jack's visit to America was a problem.

"I don't know. He's just... broken?" Wade said quietly.

"Bring him to me?" Mark requested.

"Why? Where are you?" Wade asked, confused.

"Local park, about ten minutes away. Don't ask why." Mark said firmly before hanging up the call. He sat quietly, listening intently, before hearing the familiar sound of Wade's car. He got up silently and made his way to the parking lot.

"Thanks, Wade. I've got it from here, go home and get some sleep." He said as he opened the passenger side door and pulled his Irish friend out of the car. Wade gave a nod and drove off.

"Mark? Why are we out here so late?" Jack asked, through sniffles and restrained sobs.

"Why are you so upset?" Mark asked, ignoring Jack's question and pulling him along to his spot.

"I- I..." Jack started before being interrupted by more sobs. Mark quickly pulled his friend into a hug, hushing him softly.

"I want to go home, Mark." Jack said softly.

"Is that why you're crying? You just got here." Mark asked, confused.

"That's not it. I- I'm losing someone tonight. Someone important. And- and I- I can't be there for them if I'm here. I can't help them from here, Mark." Jack forced out the words.

"I see. Sit with me?" Mark requested. Jack complied after a moment and Mark didn't hesitate to pull him close. They sat in silence for a moment before Mark explained.

"Jack, I need you to listen. Listen well and you'll hear it. All around you, the singing will flood over you like a wave. It's here to help, so don't reject it." Mark said. Jack looked at him strangely before shutting his eye and listening closely to the noises around him.

"Open your eyes, look to the stars." Mark instructed, carefully grabbing Jack's chin and angling it upwards. He watched as Jack's eyes opened and filled with wonder. Mark quickly joined Jack in listening to the night's song. They sat still as Jack's tears disappeared and their problems were temporarily forgotten. As the sun began to rise and stop the music, Mark looked down to find Jack fast asleep on Mark's chest. He smiled softly at the sight before lifting his friend and carrying him to the car. Mark was grateful that Jack didn't stir even once on the ride home, wanting his friend to get as much sleep as he could before his problems came back at him full force. 

When they arrived at the house, Mark once again lifted his surprisingly light friend and carried him into the house. He shot a small smile at Wade as he made his way to the guest room to lay Jack down. Once he had Jack settled, he went to leave before feeling a hand grab his sleeve. He looked at the bed to find Jack's blue eyes giving a silent plea. Mark nodded and quickly laid down beside his friend. Jack immediately moved over to get closer to Mark.

"Thank you for sharing that with me." Jack said quietly.

"Anything for you." Mark said with a small smile. Holding Jack close and promising himself to never let go.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly can't bring myself to write sad stories. This was supposed to break your heart and stomp on it, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I listened to "Other Side of the Screen" by Emily Scholz while writing this because I'm sad and it's pretty. I hope you liked this short little story because I'm not sure I'm happy with it. Thanks. <3  
> -letsdoaskit


End file.
